Shipperlist Challenge Fics
by Baru
Summary: My response to a challenge I participate in at a board I go to. Het and Shonen-ai in here. Six up so far, seven in the working!
1. 1 One Moment Placateshipping

NOTE: This series of one-shots is for the shipper challenge at a board I go to (those that go there will understand what I'm talking about). I do NOT support these pairings unless stated otherwise. So please no flaming or bashing just cause it's a strange pairing ;; I've gotten weirder/more disgusting pairings... =coughGozuKaicough= Enjoy! .................. One Moment 

It's weird, the way life works. You could be laughing, hanging out with your family or friends, having fun. But in less then a second, all of that can turn around. Anger, loss, hurt, sorrow, depression can quickly replace the blithe happiness that once was in everybody's hearts. All in one moment, a life could be taken away.

Strange how that works—isn't it?

That's what happened to me. Who knew that letting her play catch with her best friend switched my life around? Who knew that one simple pebble could start an avalanche of events that lead up to grief and pain? That's one of the great questions of life: who knew?

I can still remember that day as if it were playing in front of me on an IMAX theater. The voices, the laughter, the crash, everything. I remember their voices, once chattering like normal 10 year olds, then bawling like new born babies. How twisted is that?

I walked slowly to her grave, my head looking towards the ground, away from the overcast sky. I gripped the flowers held in my hand, trying to keep back the tears that threatened to fall down. Splashes of brown and gray whizzed by me. I didn't have to pay attention to them. I already knew where to go.

I stropped at the pillar of the spirits, where it's placed upon the dead person's body. I couldn't help a few tears slip down my cheeks as I read the engraving.

"Bakura Amane

May 21, 1991- September 13, 2001

Beloved Daughter and Sister.

'May she always be a light in out hearts'"

I stared blankly at the tomb, feeling like an empty shell, a void. I placed the flowers, her favorite flowers, on the bare spot in front of the slate, over her body buried beneath the ground. I let the tears flow freely from my brown eyes, letting the salt mix in with the rain that sprinkled all over me.

"Ryou-Nii-chan?" a soft voice asked. I turned around sharply, about to tell the person to leave me alone. My eyes widened as I saw who it was.

Snow-white hair cascaded down her shoulders, a few strands stubbornly staying in her face, outlining a pale complexion. Crystal blue eyes had rings around them, as if they hadn't even _blinked _for years. She was about the same age as Katsuya Shizuka, but slightly taller and even more fragile looking. Flowers were held in her hand, but I wasn't paying attention to that. I kept staring at the girl, as if I had seen a ghost. The rain stopped.

"Kisara..." I whispered gravely.

Memories flooded through me as I looked upon the human standing before me.

_ "Kisara-chan!!!" a girl around 10 yelled, spiky-ish white hair flowing in the wind. Brown eyes glittered with excitement, shining in the bright afternoon sun. "Catch the ball!"_

_Kisara leaped up into the air nimbly, catching the ball with a smooth grace that was hardly found in girls her age. She landed with cat-like stance, standing up straight, giving the victory sign._

_I looked up from my book, smiling in their direction. Amane noticed, turning around. "Onii-chan!!" she called out, smiling brightly._

_I waved at her, a matching smile on my face. I looked towards Kisara, also waving at her. She looked down at the ground and blushed, diverting her eyes away from me._

_Being the twelve-year old I was, I didn't really pay as much attention as I should have. And because of that, it lead to her death._

"_Amane-chan, catch!" Kisara called out, throwing the ball with expertise towards her best friend. Unfortunately, the ball passed by her in a blur of blue and white. It headed to the street, where it bounced a few times before rolling into the middle of the highway._

"_I'll go get it!" Amane told her friend before rushing out. I looked up from my book, before realizing what was happening._

_It happened by so fast. Amane was running out into the street, a truck turned the corner. She looked up, before her body was slammed away by the impact. Her scream tore through the air, shredding it to millions of pieces._

_And with that, it shredded my life._

_Kisara watched in horror at the script that was playing out in front of her eyes. "AMANE-CHAN!!!!!!!" she screamed, rushing out to meet her other-half (as Bakura fondly put it). I raced over to Kisara, thankful for my long legs for once._

_I pulled her back as the car swerved, nearly missing where she would have been. She struggled against me, fighting to reach her friend. "Amane-chan! AMANE-CHAN!" she kept crying out. _

The Kisara that stood in front of me was not the playful, athletic, smart-aleck girl that Amane and I had accepted as family. She was nothing like that. This Kisara was a weak, fragile girl, who had lost her way a long time ago. The only thing that stayed the same was the emotion that stayed in her blue eyes.

"I..." she started, but stopped herself. "I shouldn't be here." She whispered, seeming to shrink in size. Her voice had changed drastically—there was no longer the confidence that once shown through like a beacon. Now there was a hollow space that didn't even have a flicker of light to it.

She whirled around, her hair flying everywhere, caught up in the momentum of the movement. Wind howled through the trees, making her hair fly even more. She glanced back, tears forming in her eyes.

"Wait!" I called out, the call dying in my throat the minute it came up. She turned back towards me, crystal eyes filled with confusion as she looked towards me.

I was about to continue, before my brown eyes got caught in her blue zirconium eyes. The words died in my throat as emotion welled up in my chest. Old lingering feelings rushed back, slamming into me as if I was thrown into the middle of a highway, being run over by a 20 ton truck.

An eternity seemed to pass in that moment our eyes connected. Blue and brown clashed, silent emotions running through them. Kisara looked away from me, a heat wave covering her pale cheeks.

I looked down at the flowers in Kisara's hand. White roses. Amane's favorite flower. A sign of purity, which is why Amane loved those flowers so much. Amane also loved them because she said it reminded her of me and Kisara (most likely the hair). She didn't know that they also meant death. How twisted is it that her favorite flower is the flowers normally put on graves?

Kisara approached me slowly, each step seeming like it would never reach the ground. She slowly came in front of me, looking up at me with innocent blue eyes.

"I'm sorry..." she whispered. I looked at her in surprise, taken aback by the question.

"For what?" I asked, wondering what she was sorry for.

"You think it's my fault that Amane-chan died..." she hung her head, her voice barely a audible. It died off at the end, as if she were going to say something more, but the wind carried away the words.

What? Her fault...? Why...?

"Why would I think that?"

"Because I threw the ball and I didn't stop Amane-chan going out there..." Kisara choked on her words, barely able to get the next sentence out. "Why can't you just admit it that it's my fault for Amane-chan's death?"

My heart was literally breaking as I heard her say that. Where was the Kisara that was always so confident in others? Where was the Kisara the took no crap from anybody?

...Where was the Kisara I once liked...?

"Kisara..." I couldn't help but reach out to her. My hand went towards her face, but stopped, as if it couldn't go farther without breaking her. The rain that had stopped for a few minutes started up again, pouring down with no mercy for any thing—living or dead—in it's path.

We just stood there, not saying anything, not doing anything. The rain continued to beat down us mercilessly, seeming to wash away all the emotions. My hand didn't leave the spot it was at. She was so close, yet so far away.

I suddenly wrapped my arms around her, bringing her close to me. I buried my face into her hair, trying to hold back the tears that were resurfacing. "It's not you're fault, Kisara!" I whispered in her ear, my breathing becoming shallow as I held her. "It's not your fault..."

Kisara buried her head in my shoulder, muffling the sobs that were threatening to surface. I put a hand on the back of her head, combing my fingers through white silk.

"Yes it is!" Kisara sobbed, tears mixing with the merciless rain. She wrapped her arm's around my waist, holding me tightly.

I pulled away from her a little bit, cupping my hand under her chin. "Listen to me, Kisara! It is _not _you're fault that Amane-chan died! If anyone should be blamed, it should be _me _for not paying attention!"

"But--!" she started, but I never let her finish.

I moved my head forward, meeting my lips with hers. My breath mingled with hers, mixing together as I kissed her. I pulled away, my nose barely touching hers.

I stared into the crystalline depths of her eyes. They say that eyes are the windows of the soul. Now, I'm not one to believe stuff like that normally, but I definitely believed it now.

"Ryou...?" she whispered. Her arms left my waist, and instead snaked their way up to my neck. "W...would Amane-chan be angry at us?"

"Why would she be angry?" I asked her, feeling her hot and shallow breath on my lips. I could feel her fingers going through my hair, twisting and turning it around gently.

"I mean..." she blushed. "Do you like me, first of all?"

My cheeks grew hot as I averted my eyes. "Umm...Kinda..."

"How long?" she prodded gently. Her fingers kept combing through my hair...damn, that feels good...

"Since we met..." I told her, resisting the urge to get away from her. She frowned.

"I was five and you were seven..." she protested. "You haven't liked me that long, have you?"

"Yes..."

Onii-chan...Kisara-chan... 

A voice echoed in my head. I untangled myself from Kisara, looking towards Amane's grave where the voice came from. Kisara must've heard the voice too, cause she went and stood next to me, also in confusion.

Our eyes widened in shock at the faded image in front of us. Slightly spiky white hair spilled over shoulders, reaching her waist. Chocolate eyes glittered at us, lighting up in recognition.

"Amane-chan..." Kisara's voice trembled, her body starting to tremble. I put an arm around her to make sure she wouldn't collapse on the ground.

_Kisara-chan, don't blame yourself. It's not your fault that I got hit by the truck. It was the way fate was supposed to go. And Onii-chan, don't worry about liking Kisara. I knew ever since we met that you liked her. _The image giggled, a ghost of the voice that they heard everyday four years ago. _Go ahead and kiss and do what you like to do. I don't mind. Actually, death isn't so bad. I miss you guys, but I have moved on and so should you. _The image flickered in and out, fading out even more then it already was. _I got to go now. It's nice seeing you again! Since I didn't get to say it before, I'll say it now. Sayonara!_

I stared at the spot where the image disappeared. I felt a hand press against my cheek. "Ryou-kun? You're crying,"

I looked down at my angel, smiling slightly at her. "You are too..." I mumbled, wrapping my arms around her waist again. "Do you still think it's your fault?"

She shook her head, white hair flying everywhere. "No, unless that was some sick joke someone was playing,"

"It wasn't," I replied, nuzzling her neck. That earned a protest of "Ryou-kun!". "I knew that it was her, don't ask how, I just knew." I talked into her neck, my lips trailing words across it.

"Ryou-kun..." she groaned. She grabbed my head, made me face her, and kissed me.

In one moment, I met an old friend and person I liked. In one moment, we had cried and confessed. In once moment, a ghost of her came and told us to move on. In life, all it takes is one moment.

..................

First challenge completed! Placateshipping is actually pretty cute if you look at it in a certain way...Hehe. Was fun to write! I actually don't mind this one so much. Hope you all liked it!


	2. 2 Stolen Logicshipping

Stolen

He shrunk into the shadows, letting himself blend into the darkness of the walls. Lavender eyes flickered towards the figure that tip-toed down the corridor in stealth. She went on with ease, not making one sound as she continued down the hallway.

Gold shimmered at her neck, the Sennen Tauk catching the dim torchlight flickering weakly against the wall. Soft feet padded the floor, silent, yet to his ears, as loud as if someone hollered "INTRUDER!".

She stopped abruptly, body stiff and straight. Her crystal blue eyes glanced back into the shadows, eyes betraying her knowledge of who lurked there. "Malik."

"Damn," the Egyptian boy cursed after being found out. He slipped out of the umbrage, his body coming into full view of the woman.

She turned around, authority in her every movement. The light flared behind her, the pearl white garb building up with radiance. Her Egyptian skin flowed across her soft face, hardened by the years. Black eye paint flowed from under her eyes to her cheekbones, arching down her face. She was the Priestess Aishizu, Malik's sister, Priestess of Isis, sworn to protect the Sennen Tauk and the Pharaoh.

She looked over the boy that followed her. He had the same dark skin as her, but the rest of him was a little bit unusual. Uncontrollable, spiky, platinum blond hair stuck out in a way that it looked attractive. Lavender eyes glared at her, bangs brushing against them.

"You're following me, Malik." She stated simply, blue eyes boring a hole into her brother. Malik cringed under her gaze.

"No! I was just taking a lovely stroll here!" he retorted, sarcasm dripping in his voice. He glared at his sister, knowing the intent of sneaking around in the hidden corridors past midnight. "What are you doing here?" he asked, though he knew the answer full well.

"I should be asking you that," Aishizu told him, a smile playing on her lips. "I think you already know where I'm going."

Malik sighed, glaring in disgust at the ground. "Are you going to have sex with Priest Seth or something?" the words slipped out of his mouth before he could stop himself.

Aishizu glared at him reproachfully, making Malik instantly regret that he dare even think about those words. "We do NOT have sex, you should know that. We work on paperwork," the priestess snapped, blue eyes piercing through him.

"And you're sneaking around the building to do 'paperwork'?" the sixteen year-old asked, cocking a blond eyebrow up.

Aishizu blushed, which anybody rarely saw. "It's just..." she stammered, heat racing up into her face.

"It's just that you sneak in there to kiss and have sex," Malik stated.

He glared at the torch in the wall, imagining it to be the young, handsome, priest's face. He imagined the striking blue eyes shattering like broken glass. The chestnut hair rotted away, leaving him bald. Finally, his skin wrinkled up, cracking open before he disappeared all together.

"Why do you even see him? What's so special about the stuck-up _'I want to be Pharaoh even though Atemu is already one!'_?!" Malik spat on the ground, showing his hate and disgust plainly.

"You DO know I could have you killed for talking about a fellow priest like that," Aishizu couldn't help but smile as she reprimanded her brother, betraying her feelings. "And, well, you really just have to get to know him."

"Which pretty much means he makes good sex with her," Malik muttered angrily.

"What was that?" Aishizu asked calmly, hearing what Malik said fully well.

"Nothing," Malik slurred, looking away from his sister. "Fine! Go and sleep with Priest Seth! But if he hurts you, well, I can't guarantee that they're WON'T be a little chaos."

Aishizu smiled at her brother, who she knew would always be loyal to her no matter what. "Thank you, Malik."

"Just go before I throw up," he replied, turning his back on her.

Aishizu smile again before turning on her heel and disappeared down the corridor.

Malik banged his head on the brick wall, letting out his frustration. "Damn Seth!" he cursed, not worrying about people hearing him.

He hated and loathed the priest. He purely hated him. He hated seeing that arrogant face, always looking down on him. Everything Malik did he hated. He hated Malik when he didn't pass the exam for magic, unlike Aishizu. He hated it when he knocked him aside when he was with Aishizu, sending him away. He was too young to understand that he wanted to be alone with just Aishizu.

Malik hated Seth because he stole his sister away from him. Before she even decided to become a priestess, it was only Aishizu and Malik. Always the inseparable siblings that they wouldn't force into slavery out of fear what they would do to get back to each other.

Ever since Seth came into their life, it was different. He stole everything from him. Ever since they were little, with the five year difference, he stole his toys, his friends, everything. And now he's stolen his sister.

The only word that echoed in Malik's mind as he trudged down the hallway was this: stolen.

..................

yes, I know Malik was not in AE ; But that was the only way I could write this fiction and still keep it in-character (even though Seth doesn't appear...). Again, I like how this turned out! And no, that is not because I wrote it in Malik's POV... ; ;


	3. 3 Reliving Memories Apprenticeshipping

Reliving Memories 

The female magician knelt in front of the tablet, hands clasped together in a vow. The tablet rose above her, worn sandstone of ages bearing an image of some sort of magician. The woman looked up at the image, tears brimming her emerald eyes. Brown hair stuck out under her head decoration, so fashionably crazy it looked attractive.

Slowly, from the tablet came a faded image of the magician. Robes trailed down his body, a headdress covering his long hair. Cool blue eyes smiled down onto the woman, love apparent within those inky depths.

Priestess Mana grieved profusely, trails of tears sliding down her face. She let her head rest against the stone tablet, feeling the presence of her teacher surround her.

'Was it that long?' she wondered as she felt herself getting lost in the Kaa that was seeming to embrace her. 'Was it twenty years ago that this happened?'

"Teacher-sama?" a small voice piped up, driving the Kaa back.

Mana lifted her head, wishing now more than ever to see him again. In front of her was a little girl around ten. Brown hair framed her Egyptian skin, crystal blue eyes shining in sorrow.

"Anisa." Mana stated, letting her student know that she could come over.

The petite girl quietly tip-toed over, careful not to make more noise than acceptable. Anisa hesitated, not sure if she really should sit next to her elder of 25 years. Mana nodded, motioning to a seat next to her. Anisa plopped down next to her teacher.

"Teacher-sama, why are you so sad?" Anisa asked, eyes shimmered with questions.

Mana looked over to her student, feeling the pain well up in her chest when she called her "Teacher-sama".

"Today is the day...Teacher-sama died..." Mana whispered, burying her head into her knees. Mana, even after all these years, still called Priest Mahaado "Teacher-sama", just as Anisa was calling her. Anisa looked on her teacher, regret in her eyes.

'I shouldn't have asked that,' Anisa thought, worry plain in her minds-voice. 'Teacher-sama is sadder now!'

"I'm sorry, Teacher-sama," Anisa whispered, eyes pointed shyly at the ground.

Mana looked up, hand wiping away all of the remnants of tears that leaked out. "Don't feel sorry, I'm just being a little sentimental,"

Anisa was silent, hugging her knees to her chest as she looked down at the sandy temple ground. "Teacher-sama? How did Priest Mahaado die?" Anisa whispered, hoping that Mana didn't hear the words that slipped out.

Mana looked at her student in surprise. Anisa was never bold enough to ask a question like that. But Mana was glad that Anisa asked. She needed to talk to someone.

"Well, four days had passed since Teacher-sama had left for the Valley of the Kings..."

__

_I slipped in and out of the palace, sneaking past the eyes of watchful guards professionally. It was the fourth day. Mahaado wasn't back yet. I snuck a glance out of the corner of my eye at the guards, apparently finding something funny to argue about._

_I rolled my eyes. 'Guards,' I thought exasperatedly. All prim and proper when there were nobles about, then talking about sex and drinking once they were out of earshot. 'I'll have to tell Teacher-sama about this!'_

_Something tugged at my stomach, feeling it plummet down. I dismissed the gnawing, assuring myself that Teacher-sama would return. My heart searched out desperately for his presence, but he was too far away. I still wasn't as good as him when it came to detecting people's presence miles away._

_An hour of more passed. All of the sudden, guards rushed passed me, almost knocking me off my feet._

"_Get there quickly! The tablet has an image on it now!" I heard a few of the guards nudging others on in emergency. They soon disappeared down the long corridor._

'_No!' my mind screamed, fearing for the worse thing that could happen. My legs carried me down the hallway, not caring if anybody caught me or not. I quickly passed the entrance to the courtyard, where a big commotion was going on._

_One glance at the tablet, at the Pharaoh Atemu, at the priests, made me realize that it was true. "TEACHER-SAMA!!!" I screamed, trying to get past the guards that took their posts, standing between me and my beloved teacher._

"_Hey get back!" "MOVE!" _

"_TEACHER-SAMA!" I cried out again, looking towards the surprised Pharaoh._

_Atemu looked at me in surprise, crimson eyes wide. "Mana--!" he gasped, blond bangs moving around awkwardly under his headdress. He then nodded at me, understanding apparent his eyes. _

"_Let her pass!" he commanded, holding out a hand in authority. _

_The guards grumbled, but eventually cleared a pathway for me to cross. I instantly ran through to the tablet, looking up at the carving forever embedded into it's crusty surface._

"_N-no...I-it can't be true..." I whispered, eyes threatened to release the floodgates. My knees turned to jelly, pooling down onto the ground. "TEACHER-SAMA!!!!" I screamed, floodgates releasing the tears that were gathered behind my emerald eyes._

_I trembled as crystalline liquid plopped onto the sand. "Mana..." Atemu's voice rose up from my side, worry clearly plain in his voice._

"_Pharaoh!" I snapped my head up to Atemu, tears flowing down my face freely. "Call out the spirit in that tablet!"_

_  
Atemu looked at me in surprise, crimson eyes filled with mixed emotions._

"_Please...I just want to see Teacher-sama again..." I sobbed, tears flowing down my face in fresh waves._

"_Mana!" Priestess Aishizu gasped, looking down at me in mild surprise._

"_She wants to see Mahaado's soul that was just hurt in battle!" whispers among the guards started spreading around me, but I didn't care. I didn't care as long as I could see Teacher-sama._

"_You're heka isn't at the level where they can see spirits. You're heart doesn't even have a spirit inside of it yet," Aishizu informed me, sympathy growing in the hardened blue eyes. That struck a chord in my heart._

_I looked down at the ground, salt-water blurring them._

"_Now go train," I heard Aishizu's voice drift around me, her voice filled with sorrow and regret. "That was Mahaado's will."_

_Something seemed to be pulling my heart up, my body obeying it's will. For a split second, I thought that I saw Mahaado's smiling face._

"_Mana..." he whispered, leaning down towards me. I felt a gentle caress on my cheeks, soft lips planted on my dark cheek. More tears fell down as I wiped them away._

"_I...Will become a great Magician!" I declared through my tears, wiping them away though they kept falling. The image of Mahaado smiled, before fading entirely._

__

Anisa looked down towards her feet, scuffling them innocently. The brown-haired girl looked up at her teacher, realizing she was crying profusely. She didn't even think about it as she wrapped her tiny arms around Mana.

"Did you love him?" Anisa whispered, feeling the pain flow through her as she embraced her teacher.

Mana nodded, burying her head in Anisa's shoulder. "I loved him more then a teacher, I LOVED him. Like...like..." Mana broke down wrapping her arms around the little girl.

Anisa held her teacher, tears now glistening her sea-blue eyes. "Teacher-sama..." she whispered.

The scene stopped.

Anzu Mazaki woke up in bed suddenly, beads of sweat trickling down her face. She sat up in her bed, gripping the blankets in frustration. 'What's with this vision I keep having?!' she mentally screamed at herself, slipping out of bed into the cool night air.

Her brown hair plastered to her face, blue eyes glistening with memories. The cold wind played on her bare shoulders, dressed only in a bra and shorts.

Anzu sighed as she leaned against the balcony railing, letting the wind cool her down. 'This keeps getting more confusing... Mana and Mahaado were basically lovers, and Anisa is now Mana's apprentice.'

Anzu glanced at the shimmering city below her. She wondered what Anisa would think of this view. But she already knew, since Anisa was herself. Music from the near-by radio tickled her ears, the music entering her mind.

Loving you, isn't really something I should do Shouldn't want to spend my time with you 

_I should try to be strong_

_But baby you're the right kind of wrong_

The cinnamon-haired girl smiled, the wind playing around with her short hair. "Sounds like you, Mana," she whispered to herself. "Apprentice falls in love with the teacher. Typical romantic shoujo comedy."

Anzu shook her head, berating herself silently. She shouldn't be puzzling over these memories she was reliving. Anzu stole one more glance at the city, before she entered the room, sliding the glass door behind her.

..................

Numero tres is done! I am a proud supporter of Apprenticeshipping! =waves flag around= the ending was kinda...blah...I kinda made it so Anzu was the reincarnation of Mana's student. Hope the ending wasn't too confusing.


	4. 4 Wrong Manipulashipping

Wrong

I know this is wrong. What I'm feeling. My feelings are wrong and my feelings are toward the wrong person. Heh, typical shoujo plot, don't you think so? Girl and boy some-what know each other, girl and boy become friends, girl falls in love with boy, boy is oblivious to feelings.

He...I don't know how to describe him. His name just rolls off your tongue, like the rolling sand dunes of his homeland. His platinum blond hair so wild it looks attractive, like the sun that bleached it. And, god, his lavender eyes. I could get lost in them forever if I had the chance to. His flawless dark skin, tanned by the Egyptian sun for countless years. Everything about him is just...perfect...

I remember the day we met clearly. He was a lone figure, wandering throughout the streets of Domino. Jounouchi and I happen to stumble upon him while we were trying to find Yugi. I treasure and loath that single moment.

The name he gave us was strange. Namu, nameless. From the moment I heard it, I knew that no name like that should fit such a gorgeous teen. I was surprised I didn't melt like a puddle right in front of him.

But little did I know is that he never meant to be our friends. He wanted to use us, to kill Yugi and his other self. He took control of me and Jounouchi, turning Yugi's best friends on him.

When I found out it was him...I was crushed. I don't know why. I hardly knew him, he wasn't familiar, he wasn't a good friend like Yugi. But the weight against my heart grew as Battle Ship turned to Alcatraz Island.

When I heard about his past, I couldn't believe it. I desperately wanted to turn back time, turn it back so that he could maintain his innocence. Turn it back so he wouldn't have to go through this pain, hate, and anguish.

Throughout all that, I wanted to save him. I wanted to save the lost soul that's been wandering ever since the tragic incident. Anybody else would've turned him away, shunned him because of what he did. But I didn't. I wanted to be by his side. I wanted to be there for him. And I didn't even really know why.

I could remember his presence in the back of my mind, though I didn't know it then. I could feel his gentle caress on my mind as he told Isis to save Rishid. And I didn't want him to go.

But now...he's gone. Back to Egypt. I'll probably never see him again. That's half of the reason this love is wrong. Heh. I can't help but think of the song "Right Kind of Wrong" by LeAnn Rhymes. What's the chorus...

"Loving you isn't really something I should do

Shouldn't want to spend my time with you

I should try to be strong

But baby you're the right kind of wrong"

Describes this wrong love, doesn't it? Malik Ishtar's my right kind of wrong.

..................

...How people can understand, much less like this ship I have no idea...It just makes no sense in my mind at all...(course, this comes from a rabid Peach (Yugi x Anzu) and Thief (Yami Bakura x Malik) shipper...) But I tried to keep Anzu in character. Hope you like it!


	5. 5 Please Niisama Respectshipping

Please, Nii-sama 

I'm sorry, Nii-sama. I'm truly sorry. What I'm feeling may cause an uproar in you, possibly hate. Yes, I may be thinking the worse here, but that's how bad it can get.

You see...It's about Yugi. Well, not really Yugi. But it is Yugi! I don't know. It's about the Yugi that comes out in battles, the one that claims to be the "pharaoh" or whatever else they say.

You know, when I first met him, I was unconsciously impressed. I mean, I know that I hated him cause he beat you and all that, but when I was dueling him...I was still impressed. But I didn't want to feel like I betrayed you. So I just kept battling. I acted like I thought he was the weakest person in the world. Heh. Goes to show how blind I was.

Actually, Nii-sama, he reminds me of you. I know you're wondering how you can be compared to him. But well, it's kinda hard to miss.

You both have determination. You both are great duelists. You both place those you love above anything else. You'll do whatever it takes to save those that are close to you. You both are stubborn. You both can be pretty rude at points. I really can't help but compare you two.

And...Well, Nii-sama, the only thing to say is that I'm starting to grow more...drawn? Something like that. I'm feeling more drawn to Yugi. What kind of drawn? Well, it's the kind of drawn I felt for that one girl in class. Not a friendly drawn, not a brotherly drawn, I'm just...drawn to him.

I will admit it. I am becoming attracted to Yugi. But it's not so bad, see? If you had me like anybody out of the people you know, wouldn't you choose Yugi? Nii-sama, don't go and try to kill him because of this. Please.

I know it maybe morally wrong, being "gay" at this age. Or am I the kind that likes both guys and girls? What's that called, bi sexual? Well, that's what I think I am. But I'm actually not worried. I'm not worried about my friends casting me out because of it. I'm not worried about being excluded from society.

All I'm worried about is being rejected. Sure, Nii-sama, I may cry. But I'll know then if he is the one or not. If that happens, please don't kill him. If he does return it, well, don't kill him. I know you're going to blame him for taking me away from him, but don't. You'll always be my number one, Nii-sama. Just please, try to understand.

Please, Nii-sama. Know that you'll always be part of me, even if my love is returned. Please.

..................

My first shonen-ai O.O Didn't turn out TOO badly...But it's just...bleh...


	6. 6 Disgustingly Perfect Vexshipping

Disgustingly Perfect 

Yami no Bakura's POV

Yadonushi's thinking about her. _Again_. For the 400th time this morning. Yes, I've counted. Of course, when you're stuck in a soul room with absolutely nothing to do, that happens, doesn't it?

I growl irritably as her image pops up yet again. How long do I have to endure this torture? It's bad enough that he hangs out with Yugi and her everyday! But _no_, he has to go ahead and think about her and bring her up even when he's not with her!

Crushes are stupid and pointless, especially when they're directed at Yugi's stupid friend, Anzu. Oh _great_! I just reminded him of her _again_!

She turns around in her seat, perfect cinnamon hair swishing around her face. She smiles all too perfectly.

"Hi Bakura-kun!" she greets, grinning enthusiastically.

I feel Yadonushi's heart beat faster, his breathing becoming shallower, his cheeks turning hot as blood rushes up to his head. He replies, unable to mask the slight shakiness in his voice.

Stupid Yadonushi.

They start chatting about random things. Anything that came to mind they would talk about. I feel my anger growing each time she talks to him. I feel my anger growing at Yadonushi for not doing anything to make her his.

That's it.

I grin, a plan unfurling itself in my mind. I can see it now...I would be doing them both a favor. Yadonushi would be getting what he wanted, Anzu would ultimately thank me later.

They both chat until the end of the class period, now signaling that lunch was about to take place.

I can wait till the end of school. It can wait.

"Yadonushi! Come here!" I order, dragging his consciousness into my soul room.

He stumbles, snow-white hair spilling over his shoulders as he regains his balance. Hazel eyes glances at me, confusion filling the orbs.

"What is it, Yami?" Ryou asks. I smirk, knowing that he knew I wanted to do something.

"I'm going to borrow your body. Me and Anzu need to have a little 'talk'," I explain. My smirk grew bigger as his eyes widened,

"No!" he cries out, figuring out exactly what I was going to do. His hand reaches out to grab my wrist as I speed past him.

I stop, not looking back at him. "You know you want it, Yadonushi. You know you want me to do this."

"Don't, Yami!" he cries out again as I continue my walk.

"I'm just doing what you're afraid to do!" I shot back. He calls more, but I don't stop this time. I keep pushing forward until the familiar sense of consciousness greets me.

Vibrant colors, so different from the deep purple and black of my soul room, floods my vision. The scents of snacks, must, and other unidentifiable things fills by nose. The soft touch of the spring breeze caresses my skin, flinching at the sudden sensation. Muddled voices of students passing by crams into my ears. But one voice, one face, one scent stands out from all the rest.

"Bakura-kun? Are you ok?" Anzu's voice floods into my ears, a sweet melody amongst a background of clashing noises. Her hair swishes in the light breeze, every stand cut to absolute perfection. Crystal clear blue eyes gaze at me, worry apparent in them.

Shit. Yadonushi's been in control so long, the body reacts to her even when I'm in control!

I smile, the mask of Ryou Bakura covering my face, voice, and hair. "I'm alright, Anzu. I just spaced out for a moment," I assure her falsely.

She smiled sweetly. "That's ok. We all have our own little worlds we live in," she jokes, falling instantly for the mask. I smirk mentally, commenting to Yadonushi on how gullible she is.

"We do, don't we?" I agree. "Hey Anzu, I need to talk to you."

Anzu gives me a quizzical look. "We're talking right now," she replies blithely.

"I mean, alone. With no other people around," I explain. "Does it make you uncomfortable?"

Anzu shakes her head, the same perfect smile on her face. The same, disgustingly perfect smile. "I can trust you not to do anything like that, Bakura-kun."

Ah, so gullible and blind. I smiled sweetly, falseness dripping from it. But she doesn't take a hint.

"Follow me," I tell her. She nods as she starts following my trek towards a secluded part of the school. There we go, not too fast so she gets suspicious, but not to slow that it'll take forever to get there.

After about 10 minutes, we arrive in a secluded alcove of the building. Hardly anybody comes here. The perfect spot for my plan.

"So, what is it you want to talk about, Bakura-kun?"

So foolish. The perfect victim.

I place a hand on her shoulder, gently nudging her against the wall. A weird look passes on her face, but she shrugs it off.

"You know, Anzu, I've been thinking about us," I whisper, letting my mask slip a tiny bit. My voice changes, the gleam in my eye changes, but that's it.

"Us? Bakura-kun, what are you talking about?" Anzu is getting nervous. It's obvious in her voice, her eyes, her body posture.

"Us. You and me," I explain placing my other hand on her shoulder.

"Bakura-kun, please take your hands off of me?" Anzu asks politely. But she's scared. I know she is. She'll attack, but it won't phase me at all.

I smirk, flinging the mask off. My hair flares out from it's restraints, the wind tossing the spikes around. That feels better. I feel my face changing slightly, eyes narrowing, jaw becoming more prominent, and other little things that come with the change.

"No," I respond. I look her fully in the eye. I grin. Fear is shining in the depths of her soul. She knows I'm not Ryou.

"Give Bakura-kun back!" She screams at me, making a move with her leg to knee me.

"No," I state again, slamming my leg into hers, pushing it back until it was pinned against the wall. I press my other foot on her other one, pinning it to the ground.

"Get away from me, you bastard!" Anzu screams again. She wiggles, but I have her in too good of a hold for her to escape now.

"You want this, Anzu," I purr, nipping her jawline.

"I do not!" Anzu screams in protest, but I feel her body responding slightly as I continue attacking her neck.

"I'm sure you do," I respond, leaning back slightly so I could look over her body. I look over her body shamelessly, my eyes resting on her chest.

"Stop looking at me!" she protests, again trying to wiggle, but it was futile.

"I'll stop when I want to stop," I growl at her. "And most girls would like to know that someone thinks they have a nice body."

"Well I don't!" she objects. She starts squirming, screaming, yelling, all at once.

"SHUT UP!" I shout at her, before capturing her lips with my own. She tenses for a moment, letting my mouth work against hers.

But she regains her composure and bites down on my tongue. Hard. Normally, I'd consider that a bit sexy, but she did it so hard it's no where near that.

"DAMMIT!" I swear, pulling out of her mouth. I stagger backwards as I feel a spasm of pain along my crouch. Damn, damn, damn! Why couldn't she be those girls who comply when they find no route of escape?

I was about to pin her again before something tugged at my soul. Dammit! Yadonushi is forcing me out! I fight against him, unwilling to give up control of my body.

_Why do you stop me, Yadonushi? You know you want this!_

_/I may, but I'm not letting you take Anzu farther than where she wants to go!/_

_I have everything under control!_

_/NO YOU DON'T!/_

_I feel my soul being yanked away from my body, rolling back into darkness._

............

I hear the scene repeat itself over and over in Yadonushi's mind, rage gnawing at my stomach.

"Anzu!"

"Get away from me!"

"Anzu, it's me! Ryou!"

"How do I know that? How do I know that your other self isn't pretending to be you?!"

"I'm not him, Anzu...It's just me, Ryou..."

"Bakura-kun, if this is you, tell your other self to stay away from me!"

"I'll try..."

"Let's just take a break from one another, ok?"

"Umm...sure...whatever makes you happy."

"I'll see you tomorrow!"

She leaves.

Yadonushi's mad at me. No, more than mad. He's enraged.

He doesn't need her. He doesn't need somebody like her. He doesn't need somebody that's so disgustingly perfect.

..................

Most recent one I did, number 6. Another WTF shipping for me. It's hard to put Yami Bakura in "romantic" situations. Though this wasn't really romantic...But I'm proud of it anyways.


	7. 7 Break Me Hate Me Love Me Spaceshipping

Break Me Hate Me Love Me

Nobody is truly evil. At least, that's what I kept telling myself. I thought I'd never be proved wrong.

Well, so much for that.

I never thought I'd hate anybody. I never understood it at all. It was one of those emotions that always lingered beyond my grasp. Not that I wanted it. But at the same time, I wanted to know what it was like. Now I wish I hadn't at all.

There's only one person in this world I truly hate. And that is Malik's other self.

There's only one person in this world I truly love. And that is Malik's other self.

Hate and love. The extreme sides of the scales. The conflicting emotions. The two that were never meant to be mixed together.

The angel and the devil. Inside of me. Conflicting. Tugging. Pulling. They want me to hate him. They want me to love him. I end up doing both.

I hate him for hurting Mai-san. I hate him for hurting Onii-chan. I love him for his darkness. I love him for his evil.

My head hurts...I'm thinking about this too much...

I hear the click of the lock. The door swings open silently. I know who's beyond the door. I know who's standing in the shadows.

"Kawaii Shizuka," a whisper floats through the umbrage, purposefully pronouncing my last name wrong. I shuddered. I love how he calls me that, yet at the same time I'm repulsed by it.

He uses me. He abuses me. He loves me. He hates me. God, this is too confusing. Why does this have to be so complicated? I want to kill him one moment, the next I'm screaming his name to come back to me.

He strides toward me. He's confident. Cocky. He smirks. I can't see it, but I know he does.

"What does my little puppy have for me tonight?"

I shivered as the temperature dropped a few degrees. An effect of the ever-lasting darkness surrounding him. A darkness few other than Yuugi, Bakura-kun, and their other selves can sense.

A darkness that haunts me. A darkness that wants to break me. Swallow me up. Kill me. Love me. Lusts for me. Wants me. Needs me. Shatters me.

"_I hate everything about you, why do I love you?"_ he softly sings, his voice lowering into a purr. _"I hate everything about you, why do I love you?"_

"I don't know," I reply. As always. He always enters the room with that song. Why he sings, I have no idea. But it works for both of us.

He stops in front of me, a malicious gleam in his stormy violet eyes. He pushes me up against the wall, nipping at my ear. "Sing for me."

"No."

"Why?"

"Cause I hate you."

"I hate you, too."

"I thought you said you loved me?"

"I love you and I love to hate you."

"Likewise."

That's what always happens. Hate. Love. Lust. Rage. Fright. Freedom. Complete opposites. Yin. Yang.

"_Break me shake me hate me, take me over,"_ I finally comply. He stops his nibbling, allowing me to sing more. But I stop. He hates it when I do that.

He growls deep in his throat. A warning.

I draw in a staggering breath, hesitating to sing the final lines. _"When the memories stop, then you will be alone."_

He smirks against my neck as he finally continues. "Say the words again," he whispers.

"Break me."

"I will."

"Hate me."

"I already do."

"Make me."

"Sure as hell I'll make you."

I gulp as I let out the final words in a whisper.

"Take me."

He kisses me fully on the lips. Roughly. He enters my mouth, exploring. I give in. He pulls away.

"I will."

................

This was very fun to write, actually. No way is this couple possible, but the idea always intrigued me to do a fic like this. The whole I hate everything about you yet I love you anyways. Yeah. Lyrics are from "I Hate Everything About You" by 3 Days Grace and "Break Me Shake Me" by Savage Garden. Hope everybody is in-character!


End file.
